Home
by Zach3400
Summary: Kara got back from being deployed and goes to CatCo to surprise Cat after picking Carter up from school. Siobhan is Cat's new assistant and Winn is still there as the first assistant. One-Shot.


Kara stepped out of the driver's side of her navy colored truck in the parking lot of Carter's school. She replaced the cover on her head as she walked toward the main doors and stepped in before pulling it off. She walked over to the office and stopped in front of the secretary's desk. The brunette lady looked to be around twenty-four as she looked up and smiled.

"Hello, how can I help you?" Kara smiled brightly.

"I'm here to pick up Carter Grant." The woman's mouth opened to speak, but Kara cut her off. "I know I'm not the normal person that comes to pick him up, but it's a surprise. You can have someone escort me if necessary, but I'd really like it if I could go grab him from his class?"

The woman bit her lip before looking at one of the office assistants seated by the door. "James, could you please escort this woman to room 315? She's here to pick up Carter Grant." One of the boys nodded and stood before leading the way out of the office.

"So, who are you? Carter's a friend and I don't want some crazy lady coming to get him." Kara grinned.

"Good to know he's got such a good friend. It's a pleasure to meet you James, I'm Kara, you'll understand exactly who I am when we get Carter." She took a breath as they stopped outside a classroom door. She stopped James before he knocked. "I know this is a weird question, but could you maybe video tape this? I'm sure his mother will want to see the video."

James nodded as he took Kara's phone. He knocked on the door before walking into the classroom, Kara waiting in the doorway as the instructor noticed them.

"James, what is it?" James nodded to the man in uniform.

"Sergeant Archuleta, I need to borrow Carter Grant, he'll be getting an early release." The student's all looked to the back of the classroom now. They all noticed Kara standing in the doorway as Carter finally looked up. He saw Kara and his eyes widened before he was out of his seat and halfway across the room before they registered what could be happening. His arms were wrapped tightly around Kara's midriff as she grinned down at him, planting a kiss on the top of his head.

"Hey, buddy, how you doing?" Carter took a step back before giving Kara a quick once-over.

"You're back, and not leaving anytime soon, right?" Kara chuckled at that and ruffled his hair before nodding.

"Right, now, we've got to go surprise your mother, she'll be so mad that I'm pulling you out early." He grinned while nodding before turning around to grab his stuff. The instructor looked Kara up and down before holding out a hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss…" He left the end of the sentence hanging, waiting for her to complete it.

"Mrs. Danvers-Grant, I assume you're Sergeant Archuleta? Carter talks all about how you're his favorite teachers in his letters." The man cracked a smile before nodding and ruffling Carter's hair as he passed. James led them out of the classroom and back towards the office to check out Carter as they talked non-stop behind him.

* * *

Carter grinned at Kara as they waited for the private elevator in the CatCo building to reach the executive floor. Carter had stolen Kara's ABU jacket and cover and was now wearing them over his jeans and t-shirt. She smirked at him a little before the doors slid open and they walked out, being openly gawked at by everyone on the floor. They were walking toward Cat's office when Siobhan stopped them.

"Do you have an appointment with Ms. Grant?" Kara looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" The brunette smirked as she stood and held out a delicate hand to the soldier.

"Siobhan Smythe, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss… Danvers." She read the name off Kara's name tag and smirked as her gaze roamed over the well-built blonde. Kara looked at the hand with furrowed brows before looking up and meeting the brunette's gaze.

"Where's Winn? I know Cat wouldn't have fired him in the last nine months, now, where is he?" Before Siobhan could answer, a yell came from the fish bowl of an office as the CEO had her back turned, facing the TV wall.

"Assistant Number 2! Get in here!" Siobhan's eyes widened as she scurried out from behind her desk and into the glass-encased office, the two newcomers following behind her.

"Yes, Ms. Grant?"

"Get the Art Director up here now, and I want you to make sure Snapper is aware that we have a meeting in twenty. Go." The CEO spun her office chair around as she finished and froze at the sight of Kara and Carter. Siobhan was halfway out the door when Cat spoke again. "On second thought, cancel the rest of this week."

The brunette turned around in surprise to see Cat standing abruptly and engulfing Kara in a hug. Kara lifted Cat and spun in a circle with a huge grin on her face. Cat leaned back and pecked Kara's lips before taking a full step back and looking her over.

"You're not injured, and you have Carter, does this mean?" Kara smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I'm home, for at least two years. Lucy called in a favor and stole me for the next couple of years. I'm back, I'm home Cat." Cat hugged the younger blonde once more before stepping back and slapping her.

"You took Carter out of school early!?"


End file.
